Rise of Weapon Omega
by gunman
Summary: Taking place during the events of 'Hulk Vs Wolverine', Shinji Ikari is teleported to the Weapon X facility, and merges with their newest creation, Weapon Omega, and aids Wolverine and the Hulk in an unexpected way.


_**RISE OF WEAPON OMEGA  
><strong>_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion, X-Men (comics), Hulk Vs Wolverine, or any of their characters.

Summary: Taking place during the events of 'Hulk Vs Wolverine', Shinji Ikari is teleported to the Weapon X facility, and merges with their newest creation, Weapon Omega, and aids Wolverine and the Hulk in an unexpected way.

Authors Notes: I was bored when I wrote this up, so just humor me.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH!

"Wakey-wakey time." Sabertooth grinned.

Logan groaned as he slowly regained his vision. He was in a large room, his arms and legs strapped to a wall of some kind, and he was only in his underwear. He could feel the cold.

There were three people in the room with him.

Sabertooth, dressed in his furry 'wild-creature' outfit, who was punching him. Deadpool, who was dressed in his favored red and black costume, twirling some kind of special dart between his fingers and humming whimsically. The third man he didn't recognize.

The man himself was tall, athletic, standing ramrod straight and not saying a word. He was like a statue. He was dressed in a black and white costume, a mask covering the top-half of his head. The lower part from his nose to his neck was uncovered, revealing that he was Caucasian. And he had long blond hair that went down behind his head.

"Logan. Buddy. We missed you. Weapon X just hasn't been the same without you. Nobody calls me 'bub' anymore. And Omega Red's a bed wetter." Deadpool said with a laugh.

Just then the door opened, and two figures walked in.

One was an aged looking man in glasses and a lab coat, his right arm a mechanical three-prong claw.

The other was a large and muscular man wearing a mostly red and white suit, long blond hair tied in a ponytail, and metallic tendrils coming out of his wrists.

"One day I will tear out your flippant tongue, Wilson." Omega Red growled in his thick Russian accent.

"He's very ashamed." Deadpool whispered to Logan.

"Despite Deadpool's idiocy, Weapon X is indeed pleased to have you back, Logan." Professor Andre Thorton said to him. "We put considerable time and money into you."

"And pointy things!" Deadpool said.

"You were our best operative, Wolverine. So disappointing. But you did lead us to Dr. Banner. Of course, you know him better as... The Hulk." The Professor said.

"I shot him in the ass. With one of these." Deadpool said with a laugh, holding up one of his darts.

Everyone looked at him with varying degrees of annoyance and confusion.

"What? I did." Deadpool retorted.

Ignoring the lunatic, the professor returned his attention to Logan.

"Weapon X has been pursuing the Hulk for weeks. Unfortunately, there was some... collateral damage. If only Department H had sent you in sooner, who knows how much destruction could have been avoided?" the professor said.

"What do you want with the Hulk?" Wolverine asked.

"We just wanna help him find his happy place. I mean, did you see how angry he was? I mean, I'm sorry, but, come on. I think his pants are too tight... ACK!" Deadpool gasped as Omega Red wrapped one of his tendrils around Deadpool's neck, hoisting him off the ground.

"We want the same thing we wanted with you, Logan: a weapon." The Professor said. "I'll erase Banner's memories and reprogram him, just like I did you. And then Weapon X will have the most powerful creature on the planet at our disposal."

Logan just stared at the professor for several seconds, before laughing.

"You got a short memory, Prof. That didn't work too well with me. And as for The Hulk, I've fought him. These lunatics you got around you have also fought him. They know." Logan said cryptically.

"What _are_ you talking about?" The Professor asked.

"You erased my life, but you couldn't control me. I remember breaking out of here. The Hulk's even more uncontrollable. What in the hell makes you think _you_ can control _him_?" Logan asked.

"Because of... him." The Professor said, pointing to the silent, still-standing man behind him.

"Him? Who, or should I say, What is he?" Logan asked of the man.

"He is the culmination of years of work. The perfect human warrior. We call him... Weapon Omega. No claws, no cybernetics, no tendrils, no psychosis. Stronger, faster, more agile, exceptionally well-trained, and with a healing factor to match yours, Wolverine. And what's more, completely and totally controllable, because he has no memories of any previous life." he explained.

"What?" Logan asked, confused.

"When I erased the memories of your previous life, Logan, it was a truly primitive job, I admit. I thought that it was perfect, until you somehow regained your memories. The damaged parts of your mind healed. And in so doing, you also regained your free will. Weapon Omega doesn't have that problem, because he has no previous life to begin with. He's an artificially, genetically engineered being. No memories, no ethics, no morals, no free will at all. He doesn't even known how to talk. Like a blank slate to begin with." he said.

"I'm calling him 'Blanky'." Deadpool said.

"Weapon Omega is far more powerful than any other operative we've ever had. Much like a certain super-soldier you've probably heard of. And completely obedient." the professor said.

"You keep saying that." Logan grunted.

"Because you seem to have a hard time believing that. Weapon Omega is the perfect weapon. With some thanks to you, Logan." he said.

"Pardon?" Logan asked.

"Your healing factor. We still had your DNA on file, so I used it to give him the same abilities that made you such an asset to us." the professor said.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance. Because I'm gonna get out of here, I'm gonna kill all of them... and then, I'm gonna cut out your heart!" Logan growled.

The Professor balked, stepping back a bit, as heard the serious conviction in his voice.

"You still don't get it, do you Logan?!" the professor asked. "I've perfected my erasure techniques since the last time I altered your life. And I'm going to do it again. When I'm done with you, you won't even remember that we had this conversation. All you'll know, is that you belong to Weapon X, now and forever."

Omega Red dropped Deadpool as The Professor, Sabertooth, Weapon Omega and Omega Red walked out of the holding room.

"Ack! That is so not cool." Deadpool coughed as he rubbed his neck. "I hate that guy."

Deadpool looked over at Logan still hung on the wall, and grinned.

"Wolverine, you look so sad. Hey, if it makes you feel any better, Lady Deathstryke tried to kill you while you were asleep."

"Better than having to listen to you." Logan growled.

"Man, does she hate you. I mean, we all hate you, but Deathstryke really, really, really hates you. Hey, still have that unbreakable skull?" he asked as he pulled out his gun and aimed it at Logan's forehead.

BANG!

"Ow! Damn it." Deadpool groaned as the bullet ricocheted and hit him in the face.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Flashback, Deathstryke)

Yuriko Oyama, the woman now known as Lady Deathstryke, stared at the genetically engineered being that the Professor called Weapon Omega, smiling at him maliciously. The woman herself was tall and beautiful with delicate Japanese features, dressed in a brown outfit with a red sash around her waist.

"Come here." she said.

Weapon Omega approached her.

"It is appropriate that the Professor is away at the moment. A perfect opportunity for us to get to know each other better." she said as she traced her hand across his chest.

Despite the cybernetics in her hands, or perhaps because of them, Yuriko could feel every muscle in his chest.

"Down on your knees... and pleasure me." she smiled.

While most of her body, including her arms and skeleton, had been cybernetically enhanced and laced with adamantium, the majority of her body was still flesh and blood. Which meant, she had an occasional itch to scratch.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Flashback, Deadpool)

"That's it! Keep Moving! BANG, BANG, BANG! BANG, BANG, BANG!" Deadpool shouted as he kept firing at Weapon Omega who kept dodging the bullets.

"Deadpool, what are you doing?" The Professor shouted as he entered the training range.

"I'm training your new weapon." the lunatic said simply.

"By shooting at him?" the professor shouted.

"I call it 'reflex training'." he said before he started shooting again.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Flashback, Omega Red)

The Russian super weapon just grimaced at the genetically created being that the Professor had been working on for years.

Once known as the mutant serial killer Arkady Gregorivich, with the power to secrete bodily pheromones deadly to anyone in his immediate vicinity, he was eventually captured and given over to the KGB, who transformed him into a living super weapon, which included long Carbonadium coils that extend and retract through openings in the undersides of his wrists. The enhancements also made him stronger than most.

But now he was part of Weapon X, which enabled him to kill as many people as he wanted. Even if Weapon X was a covert operations organization, no one knew about him, so he could do whatever he wanted.

Pretty much.

So why was he worried about this lifeless husk of a humanoid taking his place?

"I could kill him in an instant." Omega Red said to himself. "And yet, he, or should I say 'it', has done nothing. It was be too easy. And already I am bored." he said as he walked away from the still-standing genetically created human weapon. "Maybe I could kill him if he looked more like Wolverine."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Flashback, Sabertooth and the Professor)

Weapon Omega was strapped down to a reclining chair as the Professor carefully examined him.

"Still don't know if this is a good idea, Professor." Sabertooth said as he leaned against the far wall, his arms crossed and looking rather perturbed.

"This isn't like with Logan, Sabertooth. Weapon Omega has no memories of his past life. He has no past life, period. Any thoughts and impulses that he possesses, are ones we have put there." the professor said as he examined his 'creation' in the large glass tube that was filled with oxidized life fluid.

"I'm just saying, what's to say he can be trusted?" Sabertooth asked.

_I keep wondering the same of you, Victor._ The Professor thought. "He can be trusted because he has no free will. Not like Logan did."

"And if he gets one?" the feral mutant asked.

"That would be impossible. It would take an act of unbelievable, and miraculous, circumstance to give a soulless creation a life of its own."

"You mean an act of God?" Sabertooth asked.

"Precisely. Weapon Omega is nothing more than an empty husk. Like a robot."

"We'll see." he huffed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Present Time, Weapon X facility)

Logan opened his eyes, finding himself inside a large tube submerged in water, with tubes and wirese hooked up to him, with a breathing mask over his face.

Outside the tank, was an Asian woman with raven-black hair, black eyes, dressed in her traditional brown and white Samurai-influenced costume with a red sash around her trim waist, with long fingers scratching the glass.

"You will die today, Logan-san." the woman said, though Logan barely heard her.

"It does not matter what the Professor says. These are your last breaths." she said softly.

Just then, the door to the lab opened and three figures walked in.

"What are you doing in here, Deathstryke? I'm about to start Wolverine's reprogramming." The Professor said.

"He has to die." Lady Deathstryke said simply.

"How many times must I have this conversation with you? He's more valuable alive than-"

(BOOM)

"What?" the professor gasped.

The group looked behind them as a strange energy portal opened up in mid-air, as a strange figure emerged from it. To everyone present, it looked like a boy. A human boy with Japanese features, maybe about 14 or 15 years old. The boy flew over to Weapon Omega and, before anyone could even say anything, collided and merged with the genetically engineered weapon.

The lights and flashes died down. The boy had vanished, and so had the mysterious portal.

"What... was that?" Sabertooth asked, totally confused.

"I'm not sure. But... Weapon Omega!" The Professor shouted.

The group, including Logan, looked at Weapon Omega, and cocked their heads to the sides in confusion.

Mostly because Omega's once black-and-white costume was now bright red-and-white.

"Did his clothes just change?" Sabertooth asked, confused.

"Strange. The energy from that portal, or that boy, somehow altered the spectrum of his uniform." The Professor said.

"Weird." the feral mutant said.

Suddenly, Weapon Omega twitched. He shook his head, grasping it in pain. So many thoughts were flashing through his brain he couldn't seem to pin down a single one. It was so confusing. And maddening. They flashed through his mind, everything that had happened to him, in both realities.

The thoughts of the boy, and the memories of the weapon, merging into new and collected memories, until coming to an end.

Weapon Omega tensed up and collapsed to the ground, flat on his back.

"Weapon Omega! What's wrong?" The Professor asked as he raced over to his genetically-made creation.

Sabertooth and Deathstryke, curious, were standing behind the Professor, looking down at their ever-silent comrade. The Professor took off Omegas mask and opened his eyes with his fingers to see if there was any reaction.

Weapon Omega's eyes suddenly moved, staring back at the trio, shifting from person to person.

"What?" The Professor gasped, realizing something he hadn't before. "It can't be!"

"What can't be?" Sabertooth asked.

"He... recognizes us!"

Suddenly, he sprang up, knocking the trio back and onto their rear-ends.

"You... experimented on me." he said to the Professor. "You, used me as a scratching post." he said to Sabertooth. "And you... you used me for sex!"

Sabertooth and The Professor looked at Deathstryke with shock on their faces.

Deathstryke looked at the pair and felt her shoulders slump, as if looking at them like they were stupid.

"What?! I am a woman! I have needs!" she spat at them.

"Killing Wolverine wasn't enough?" Sabertooth grumbled.

"He's still alive, fool!" she snapped at him.

The Professor continued to stare at Weapon Omega, shocked at what had just happened.

"This shouldn't be possible. He was supposed to be completely under control. Unless... The boy! The one who merged with Weapon Omega. Somehow this is his doing."

"Oh, sure, blame the little boy." Sabertooth said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

I'll get to more of this battle later on. I was bored when I wrote this up, and just wanted to do something different. My updates are not going too well, so hopefully this will help out later on.

This will only be a two-chapter story, so I just want to emphasis that because I'm really tired at the moment.

And in case you haven't noticed, this will be a Shinji/Deathstryke pairing.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Potential Future Scene)

The entire base was a ruin mixed with rubble.

Deadpool sticks his hand out of the ground and pulls himself out of the dirt and debris.

"Guys? Red? Deathstryke? I can't believe it. I'm Alive! I'M ALIVE!" he shouted to the sky.

Suddenly...

CRUNCH!

The Hulk landed hard on Deadpool, pushing him hard into the ground as the green goliath leapt away from the devastated Weapon X facility.

"Ow." he groaned weakly.

As Wade slowly pulled and stretched himself back together, he looked over and saw two people also rise out of the massive rubble.

It was Weapon Omega, and he had Deathstryke under his arms. Well, what was left of her. She was missing both arms.

"Whoa. What happened to you two?" Wade groaned as he straightened his back.

"We got buried." Weapon Omega said as he set Deathstryke down on the ground.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he realigned his badly bent leg.

"Helping her." he said to the lunatic.

Strange light and radiation surged through her body from his, which caused her arms to suddenly regrow themselves.

"Wow. That's impressive. I didn't know you could do that." Deadpool said.

"Neither did I." Weapon Omega replied.

Deathstryke blinked her eyes open and looked to the sky.

"I... don't understand. What happened?" Deathstryke asked in confusion as she looked at her new hands.

"I wanted to help you." Weapon Omega said.

"What... what did you do to me?" she asked, looking at her arms.

"I regenerated your arms, removed your remaining cybernetics, laced your skeleton with adamantium and gave you an accelerated healing factor like they gave me." he said.

Deathstryke looked at her hands, as her nails extended from her fingers. Adamantium claws.

"Incredible." she said. "I am Yuriko Oyama." she introduced herself.

"I'm Shinji. Shinji Ikari." he replied.

"And I'm Wade. Wade Wilson? Anybody?" Deadpool asked, as the pair looked at the lunatic.

"You are never going to die, are you?" Deathstryke asked.

"Not while the readers still think I'm funny." he replied.


End file.
